Naruto: Here and After
by LONGNodaichi
Summary: This is a prediction of what I think COULD Happen after Hashirama finishes telling his backstory to Sasuke. I do not own Naruto...so don't flame me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I would think Sasuke wil react when he hears the answer from Shodaime. I am going to make an alternate dimension of this, so there will be at least two endings, good and evil. **

**This is the kinda good ending. It is war time, so there is no such thing as a happy ending. **

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes as he heard Hashirama's story. Everybody looked at him.

"So, what do you say, Uchiha brat?" Tobirama closed his arms.

"Tobirama, be respectful." Hashirama rebuked his younger brother and the second hokage huffed.

Sasuke took a deep breathe. "I once knew a fool who said he was going to change the way of shinobi." He opened his eyes. "I didn't know what he was talking about...but now I know. Could he have advanced that far or was he acting the fool he is."

Orochimarue looked at Sasuke. _He is talking about Naruto. _He thought.

Sasuke looked at his hands. "I am going to fight. I made a promise to that same fool after all. And I am going to die or end it with my own hands." He looked at First Hokage. "I don't care about Konoha...I neither love or hate it. I also do not have this Will of Fire, something Itachi definitely had. Therefore, I will choose my own path, just like the fool."

Orochimaru shook his head in amusement. He didn't expect this.

Hashirama laughed. "This fool you talk about sounds like one hell of a guy. Who is he?"

"You will meet him soon enough." Sasuke grunted. "Orochimaru." He looked at the Sannin. "Release the controls. Let them fight on their own behalf."

Hiruzen smiled wryly. "Sasuke, I am so relieved."

"All emotions aside." Tobirama interrupted. "There is still Madara to deal with. What do we know about his current state?"

"He is been reincarnated by Edo Tensei." Orochimaru stated. "Although the jutsu caster dropped the jutsu, Madara found a way to override that and maintain his presence. Also, he has at his disposal 7 of the 9 bjuu. Also..." Snake-Sannin smiled sarcastically. "Madara has your cells, shodaime. So he can use Mokuton and has awakened the Rinnegan."

"Shit." Tobirama grunted. "That makes this situation whole lot worse. We have to permanently seal him, but that is impossible considering we have to immobilize him."

"Yes...I was able to defeat him because of my Mokuton and Sennin mode." Hashirama rubbed his forehead. "Now that those advantages are taken away, I am afraid we are strategically stuck."

"Unless." Orochimaru started. "We have the legendary weapon. The Totsuka Blade."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of that. That was Itachi's weapon when he activated his Susano'o.

"Totsuka Blade...the Blade of Hundred Hands." Hashirama rubbed his chin. "That may work..."

"But that weapon is a myth!" Hiruzen yelled. "We can't go pursue a myth right now!"

"It does exist." Sasuke said and all eyes were on him again. "Itachi had it..."

"Indeed." Orochimaru started. "The Blade that Consumes everything. Itachi did have it when he activated Susano'o. If I recall correctly, he also had Yata's Mirror and the Original Yasaka Magatama."

"The First Weapons of Kami..." Tobirama gasped. "If this Itachi had such weapons, how in the world did he die?"

"Disease." Sasuke growled.

"Yes...according to my research, Itachi suffered from acute tuberculosis, something that should have killed him at a very young age. Yet he still lived until succumbing to the disease when Sasuke fought him." Orochimaru continued.

Sasuke did not want to remember that he had a hand in his brother's demise.

"And now he is dead." Tobirama raised his hands in annoyance. "We are going around in circles and wasting time!"

"Not exactly." Hashirama carefully looked at Sasuke. "You have his eyes, don't you, boy?"

Sasuke nodded. "I transplanted them. Why?"

"Just like Madara." Hashirama commented. "Then we have a chance."

"What do you mean, Shodaime?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sasuke, how would you like to have your brother back?" Hashirama happily said to Sasuke.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. I hope I get constructive feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is second Chapter. **

* * *

"What?" Sasuke gasped and his voice turned really dark. "Are you playing around with my head?!" Sasuke yelled. Hashirama's happy face slipped slightly.

"No...I am saying that I can bring your brother back." Hashirama smiled again. Sasuke's body relaxed slightly, but his glare was still there.

"With Edo Tensei?" Orochimaru asked. "Sasuke would not like that at all."

"Yes, I don't." Sasuke growled. "I already said good-bye to my brother and I don't want him to suffer again in the Edo Tensei form. It makes me sick."

Hashirama didn't look offended. "Of course not! Edo Tensei was something my brother designed, though I have to say it is effective despite its offensiveness." He laughed and his younger brother huffed again, looking away slightly humiliated.

"Are you saying there is another jutsu that brings back the dead?" Minato asked.

"Not exactly reanimation or resurrection." Hashirama clapped his hands. "It is more akin to life transfer."

"Life Transfer?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you talking about Kisho Tensei, the one designed by Sunagakure's Puppet division to bring puppets to life?" Minata asked Shodaime. He had heard rumors about such a jutsu, though he didn't really believe it.

Hashirama looked at his hands. "My Mokuton is special in that it can create life from earth and water chakra. You know this." Hashirama said to Sasuke and Sasuke nodded. "Using that method, I can also heal fatal wounds instantly using seals."

_Same as Tsunade and her seals._ Orochimaru thought back to the time when she healed her stabbed heart with her chakra.

"And by same method, I can recreate one's body if I have simple piece of their body." Hashirama continued. "This was extremely useful when collecting bodies of enemy shinobi back in the First Shinobi wars."

Sasuke got the idea. "That deals with the body, but what about the soul of the living person?"

Hashirama looked at Orochimaru. "You happen to have some of your Zetsu clones, don't you?"

Orochimaru began to sweat. _So he sensed them after all. As expected of the God of Shinobi. _Orochimaru called one more of the Zetsu clones he had in store. Hashirama looked at it...and shook his head.

"That is not going to do...I need more..." Hashirama commented. "Originally I created this technique while learning Senjutsu in the Valley of the Heavenly Seed, the most important place known only by a few Senju. But I decided not to use it as the technique was flawed and the victim would not be totally conscious. They could become insane from being brought to life. I theorized that the only way this would work was if the victim held extraordinary willpower to piece his psyche piece by piece. And by what you have told me, Sasuke, Itachi will not disappoint."

"But that is the last Zetsu clone I have." Orochimaru answered. "Fine...use me." Everybody looked at him in shock.

"What is going on?" Suigetsu finally talked.

Jugo explained it to him. "There is a jutsu that is said to take one's soul energy to bring back another from the dead."

"So...Orochimaru is going to sacrifice himself? I don't buy that!" Suigetsu pointed accusingly at Orochimaru. "There is no way that you of all beings would be that generous!"

Orochimaru snickered evilly. "Of course...who do you think I am." Orochimaru looked at everybody. "But my goal has always been to be the perfect being, even if it meant losing my consciousness in the process. So, if I sacrifice myself to gain the Sharingan, then I am satisfied."

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. "There is more to it than that..." He activated his sharingan. "You have already cheated death three times...brought back twice...and you have that special plan of yours."

The Hokage looked at Orochimaru suspiciously.

"Indeed. But we are getting off the topic." Orochimaru avoided that topic. "Using both zetsu and me, you should be able to bring back Itachi no problem. And since I will only lose a portion of my life abilities, on top of me being created by Shodaime's cells, I will not lose much."

Hashirama opened his hand in front of Sasuke. "Now you need to give me something."

Sasuke nodded.

"What does he mean, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke looked away, put his left hand to his eyesocket. A popping noise came and Sasuke grunted in pain. His blood touched the ground. In his hand was his left eye.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Suigetsu gasped. "You popped your own eye?"

"This eye was originally Itachi's, anyway." Sasuke grunted and put it in Hashirama's hands. "It is fitting that he be given this back."

"Couldn't you just have created those bad-ass weapons with your own Susano'o?" Suigetsu asked.

"Not likely..." Sasuke huffed in pain. "When it comes down to pure skill, Itachi has always been better than me. Also...Susano'o is different for each person."

"Exactly." Hashirama put the eye in his hand, Zetsu with Orochimaru on his other hand. "Susano'o also changes based upon own's mindset. As Sasuke did not inherit Itachi's Will of Fire, there is no guarantee that he can use those weapons."

"Tobirama, I need you help in this." Hashirama said and Tobirama nodded. He put his hands on his elder brother's back and gave his brother chakra and seals. The Zetsu and part of Orochimaru's life force flowed from their bodies toward the eyeball. Shodaime's face and chakra changed, his eyelines becoming darker. Hashirama used his free hand to do some seals of his own and placed his hand on the ground.

"Senjutsu, Mokuton No Tenbu Horin!" Tree branches formed a sphere from the ground. It cracked and Itachi, bare as the day he was born, fell to the ground. Sasuke went to him and covered him with a blanket.

"I never thought I would be seeing this technique being used to save an Uchiha." Tobirama muttered.

"Times have changed, Tobirama." Hashirama grinned. "Sasuke, Itachi will not be awaking for a bit..."

"First..." Sasuke asked. "Are you good with medical jutsu...?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes...why?" Hashirama asked. Sasuke reached behind his back and pulled out a vial with two eyes in them.

"Can you transplant these eyes into Itachi and transplant one of his eyes back into mine?" Sasuke asked.

"I see..." Hashirama sat down again. "You want to overcome the blindness caused by the Mangekyo.

"Brother, we are wasting time." Tobirama said. "We have to go to the battlefield now."

"That is where I am handy." Minato took out his thunder kunai. "If Naruto has the seals still, then I can use my Thunder God technique to get us there instantly."

"Minato is the fastest shinobi in history." Sarutobi explained to his predecessors. "I can vouch for his talents."

"This will take only a few moments." Hashirama summoned his tree vines, made them into moving scapels and successfully transfered the eyes into each person.

"I must go to the battlefield with the other Hokages. Sasuke, you and Itachi will have to remain bandaged for a few hours." Hashirama stood up. "What will the rest of you do?"

Jugo sat down next to Sasuke and Itachi. "I shall protect Sasuke and Itachi from harm. I have given my loyalty to him."

"He does not deserve your loyalty, boy. But do as you wish." Tobirama snorted.

"I will stay here too." Suigetsu sat down also. "We don't know if Orochimaru is going to do something."

"Don't bother with me." Orochimaru nonchalantly twisted his wrist. "I must go to another place of my own. I assure you that I will not do prevent you from going to the battle lines."

"I see...I am back..." A small whisper of a voice rang and everybody turned. Itachi had awoken. He was huffed from the fresh air and cold, but he was alive.

"Wow, you are alive!" Hashirama ran and squat next to Itachi. "My most successful victim in the past took weeks, and that was my pet dog!"

Itachi turned to the voice. "Who are you?"

"Hashirama Senju, my boy!" He laughed and clapped Itachi's shoulder. "I am very proud that a shinobi, an Uchiha no less, did such a brave task in defending the village."

"The first...?" Itachi struggled to get up. Juugo helped him up. "...I am sensing others in this room."

_That must be a side-effect of the First Hokage using his Mokuton and cells... _Orochimaru guessed. _The First Hokage, the God of Shinobi, was renown for his Mokuton and his unrivaled senjutsu. Because he used his mokuton and cells to recreate Itachi's body, Itachi must have gained such benefits...in other words, he is both Uchiha and Senju...I am surprised that it was actually this successful myself. Were Shodaime's techniques really that ahead of his time? Or is there a missing piece?_

"You must rest." Juugo pushed Itachi down to the ground. "Your brother is here as well. I shall tell you all that has happened."

Itachi relaxed and remained on the ground. The Hokages used Minato's Thunder God jutsu to teleport to the battlefield. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and Itachi mysteriously.

"Don't you dare try to pull something, you old snake!" Suigetsu growled and Orochimaru laughed. "If I wanted to do something, you couldn't stop me, boy..."

"Orochimaru..." Itachi spoke. "You...but...how?"

"Perhaps I am truly immortal...Itachi..." Orochimaru cackled before disappearing in a cloud of dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Orochimaru teleported exactly where he wanted to. Tsunade. He saw her bisected, but she was healing the other kages.

"What a mess you are, Tsunade..." Orochimaru grunted as he landed next to her.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade spat blood. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was never really dead..." Orochimaru snickered. "I can't say the same for you."

Tsunade gritted her teeth and prepared herself for the blow, but Orochimaru looked at Katsuyu. "You! Get over here. Bring her other body part here."

Katsuyu and Tsunade did not expect this. "Will you do it or do I have to kill you?" Orochimaru snickered. On their situation, they had no choice but to comply and Katsuya dragged Tsunade's hips and legs to her. Orochimaru bit his finger and did seals. "Snake Summon, Reptile Body Regeneration." He summoned snakes that attached themselves to Tsunade's halved and slowly brought them together. Slowly, Tsuande felt her legs again. "Why are you doing this, Orochimaru?"

"Technically, I am not Orochimaru...well...not completely." Orochimaru said. He also lent her some of his chakra, helping her get better.

"What are you?" Tsunade looked at him. Her medical analysis showed that he was Orochimaru...long story.

"Remember Anko's Seal of Heaven? The One that I gave her years ago?" Orochimaru commented as he stood up. "Into that seal, I put my subconsciousness...most of my morals and ethics. Anything that could potentially stop me from attaining my true ambition. In other words, that is the only thing left of me."

"In other words..." Tsunade stood up. "You are only the good side of Orochimaru?"

"More or less, yes." Snake Sannin said. "It is up to you to believe it. Now...you were helping your peers?"

"Katsuya!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Katsuya cloned her self and brought all the other Kages. As Tsunade healed them , Orochimaru watched her.

"I don't believe you." Tsuande said while putting Raikage's arm back into place.

"Believe what you want to believe. That is what you always did, past and present." Orochimaru folded his arms. "I retain my memories and what happened. I also retain my ambition to become the perfect being."

"So you are still Orochimaru, good or bad." Tsunade muttered. She was done with Mei, Raikage, and Gaara. Onoki was left, but his body was already in shambles. His bones were shattered and his muscles torn. Even if she did heal him, she doubted he could fight again, and that would deplete her chakra.

Orochimaru landed next to her. "Take my chakra." He offered and Tsunade looked at him suspiciously. "What? It isn't poisonous, you know."

"I wonder about that." Tsunade muttered. Given no choice, she touched his hand and Orochimaru gave him his chakra, allowing her to heal Onoki slowly.

Soon, the Kages were conscious, but still battered.

"Orochimaru!" A roared. "You are still alive!"

"And thanks to that, you are all still alive as well." Orochimaru crossed his arms. Tsunade panted and sat down amongst the other kages.

"But why did you help us?" Gaara asked.

"Long story short...I am not Orochimaru. I am only a part of consciousness, something I abandoned a long time ago." Orochimaru explained.

"I don't believe you." Mei said in a shrill voice.

"And I don't care if you do." Orochimaru commented, making the mizukage angrier. "But either way, you all are in debt to me. So I require you to sit here and listen to me."

"There is no time for that!" Raikage roared. "Madara is still out there."

"And he is fighting against two jinchuriki and the past Hokages." Orochimaru added. Seeing everyone's confused faces, Orochimaru continued. "I used Edo Tensei and my knowledge of the Uzumaki Clan's seals to reanimate the previous four Hokages, even the First Hokage."

"Grandfather?" Tsunade gasped.

"Even if that is true, then how do we know that you are not controlling them?" Onoki grunted.

"Trust me, I can control the Second, Third, and Fourth Hokage...but I cannot control the First. Since he is unique, I cannot control him." Orochimaru said. "Now that my summary of the current events are over, I shall tell you all that you need to know. And don't even try to bolt your way out of here. All of you may be healed, but your chakra reserves are far lower than mine. I can kill you all if I wanted. But I don't want to do that...at least not yet..." Orochimaru's face remained very serious.

"Fine, get it over with." Raikage growled. Orochimaru started with the truth of Uchiha Massacre, its reasoning and ending.

"That is not true..." Tsunade could not believe what Orochimaru said.

"You can ask Sarutobi Sensei when you meet them, but it is the truth." Orochimaru sneered. Then he continued over what happened in Konoha. Tsunade was worried about the village, but Orochimaru said that it was in no imminent danger. He also told them about Itachi and Sasuke's current situation.

"The Hokages and I have agreed that the only way to defeat Madara and his new Juubi is with the Totsuka No Tsurugi. To seal it into another dimension permanently. It has been extremely effective in sealing the Edo Tensei and Monsters."

"Totsuka no Tsurugi?" Onoki groaned as he rubbed his back. "Who has that weapon?"

"Itachi does when he fully activates his Susano'o. He used that to seal most of my consciousness when I fought him." Orochimaru explained.

"But that would still be no match for Madara's Susano'o." Raikage slammed his fist into the ground. "His destructive power surpasses that of anything we all have ever seen."

"That may be true." Orochimaru replied. "But First Hokage has changed that."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"I told you how First Hokage used his Mokuton and senjutsu to recreate Itachi's body. But that means he used his own cells to do so. In other words, Itachi currently has the body of a Senju, but eyes of an Uchiha."

"What does that mean exactly?" Gaara clenched his fist to test his control of the sand. It was strengthening, but still not enough.

"Senju and Uchiha are directly descended from the Sage of Six Paths. I am sure that when you faced Madara, you saw how he had First Hokage's cells artificially spliced into him. Now Itachi has such qualities, albeit in a more natural manner. Who knows what he will be capable of?" Orochimaru snickered with satisfaction. He had helped in creating a perfect being. He could not wait to see him in action.

"The state you five are in now...you would just get in the way of the battle with Madara. I suggest that you rest here." Orochimaru crossed his arms. "Meanwhile, make a strategy." Orochimaru turned to leave.

"And where are you going?" A growled.

"I have work to do." Orochimaru sneered. "Why don't the five of you remain behind like good children you are? This is big boy's game now..." He left.

* * *

Juugo and Suigetsu were looking after Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi was already conscious, but he was told to have more than a few hours of rest. Sasuke was still unconscious.

"How come we are stuck here?" Suigetsu sighed. "Being stuck here on guard duty?"

Juugo said nothing. But he saw Itachi getting up from his position. "First Hokage said..."

"I know what he said..." Itachi muttered and took his bandages off. "Get me some clothes."

Juugo looked around the temple, but all he could find were few shirts, a black cloak, and a spare change of pants. ITachi quickly wore them.

"Are you sure that you can be up so quickly?" Juugo asked.

"I am sure." Itachi's eyes were black still. He clenched his fist again to get rid of the post-mortem rigidness from his body.

"Orochimaru seemed very interesting in you. I wonder why." Suigetsu asked. Itachi merely sat down to meditate slightly. Suigetsu scratched his head to wonder what he was doing. Then dark pigmentation showed around Itachi's eyes. And jagged facial markins formed over his arms and legs.

"Huh?" What just happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"He went into Sennin mode." Juugo commented.

"After seeing Kabuto's sennin mode and how he gathered natural energy, I adopted it myself." Itachi opened his eyes. His Sharingan was just like Sasuke's except the black and red were flipped.

"Even Orochimaru couldn't achieve that for years. How could you have done it in such a small time?" Juugo asked and Itachi merely shrugged. "STay here...I am going to sneak by to get some weapons." Itachi took one of the masks from the wall.

"No need." Juugo said and pulled scroll from his mouth. "I have took this from the Land of Iron months ago. I think this will be quite handy."

ITachi took the scroll and opened it, many weapon's popping out from the seals. He took a simple katana made of chakra metal and strapped it on his hip.

"That is it? You aren't taking any more?"

"For the battle ahead, only somethings will be needed." Itachi muttered. "Watch over my brother for me." Itachi left quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi arrrived on the training yard of the now-destroyed Uchiha Compound. Nobody would notice him here. There were some few things he had to get done before he went to the battlefield, one of which was to gauge his current abilities. His knowledge of his abilities and limits were always key in his battles because it allowed him to attack and retreat at just the right moments.

He dropped his Sennin mode for a bit and relaxed his body. He closed his eyes activated his Sharingan. It worked perfectly...his vision was perfect, no blemishes or blurs. Then he took it one-step further and activated his Mangekyo. But something was off with his Mangekyo...it was somewhat...different yet familiar.

"What did Shodaime do to me?" Itachi muttered and went to the nearby river to look at his eyes. It wasn't anything like Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo that he had seen before. It was seven-pronged kaleidoscope with a red circle in the middle. Those were not Sasuke's eyes, nor Itachi's. Then he knew. He was wielding an Eternal Mangekyo

"Shisui...so Madara managed to clone Shisui's eyes." Itachi said. "But why didn't he use it?"

Itachi shook himself from thought and went back into Sennin mode again. If Sennin mode was anything like Kabuto explained, then he would not be tired from going to the battlefield.

Itachi left the training field as silently as he entered, but at much greater speed. He marveled at his body. It was nothing sickly about it like his original body. So Shodaime resurrected him, but how? His body wasn't in Konoha...Madara made sure of that.

"He must have rebuilt me using Senju cells..." Itachi stopped at a branch. "Then...I can..." Itachi closed his eyes again, and this time, a Rinnegan appeared.

"This is getting too ludicrous." Itachi thought to himself. "First the Hokages all come back and now I am given a Rinnegan."

* * *

The Ten Tails was ravaging the battlefield and was about to shoot its Bjuu Beam Cannon when a tsunami of trees crashed into the Juubi.

Madara and Obito buckled in on top of the Juubi's head. "Mokuton? Other than me, there should be nobody able to use that ability."

"Are you sure, Madara?" The mighty Uchiha knew that voice from anywhere. Madara looked down and saw his greatest enemy.

"Hashirama..." Madara gritted his teeth.

"Suiton, Suishoha!" Another yelled and a giant tidal wave of water came upon Juubi.

"Tobirama, you too." Madara saw the Nidaime next to his brother.

The Ninja Alliance was amazed.

"The First and Second Hokage?!" They yelled in amazement.

"What is going on?" Naruto aske when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright, Naruto." Naruto looked up and saw Minato.

"D-Dad?" Naruto bluttered.

"The Fourth Hokage?" The Leaf ninja yelled in amazement as well. "Konoha's Yellow Flash?"

"Sensei?" Kakashi saw Minato too.

"Enma!" A yell from the sky attracted the attention as the Edo Sandaime summoned his Enma staff, made it giant, and smashed it on Juubi's head."

"Sandaime!" Leaf ninja yelled too.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, and Minato entered the battle field.

"So...this battle gets more interesting." Madara folded his arms.

"But how can that be?" Obito said in shock. "They were sealed by the Shinigami Jutsu...they should be stuck in the Death God's stomach."

"Indeed, but somebody must have learned how to break that seal." Madara said and jumped in front of Hashirama.

"So...you are back." Hashirama approached. "You didn't learn the first time you died?"

Madara laughed evilly. "Hashirama, you underestimate me. I never died when you and I fought all those years ago. I survived and used your cells to heal me. I attained the Rinnegan and your Mokuton. I simply bid my time to awaken at this stage of war."

"You bastard." Tobirama growled while folding his arms. "One generation of war was not enough for you."

"I don't recall see you when your brother and I fought, you pup." Madara mocked and Tobirama almost charged.

"This is a battle fitting of the end of this world." Madara raised his arms. "An endless battle between you and me, Hashirama. As it always should have been!" He laughed in a dark voice.

"I am afraid that is not going to happen." Sandaime landed next to Hashirama. "We have a trump card this time...and we are going to seal you for good."

Hashirama then looked at the monstrosity called the Ten-tails. He sensed that its chakra was limitless; it made the kyuubi look like a kitten.

"You are so crazy, Madara." Hashirama laughed loudly, earning strange looks from everybody. "You always were when we were little."

Madara frowned and snarled. "That is past. Now...prepare to fight against me." Madara did signs and summoned vast number of trees. Hashirama did the same without flinching a finger. Then Madara used his katon to set the wood on fire. Tobirama used his suiton to extinguish the flame while Sandaime faced off against the Juubi along with the rest of the Shinobi alliance.

Minato looked at his son. "You have grown so much, Naruto. Now...let's fight as Father and Son."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah...Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Orange Hokage got this." They burst toward the Juubi.

The battle was about to begin.

* * *

Itachi growled. Despite his body enhancements, he was still no match for Yondaime's speed. He sensed a great battle ahead of them, but it would take him at least thirty minutes to arrive. Then he sensed another group. A smaller group resting.

"Who?" Itachi landed on a cliff and looked down upon this group.

"The Five Kages..." Itachi muttered and landed in front of them. Tsunade immediately stood up.

"Uchiha Itachi." She said in amazement.

"I am surprised that you do not attack me directly, Lady Tsunade." Itachi said he expected her to throw her famously deadly punches at him.

"No...Orochimaru told us everything. I am just amazed at how fast you recovered." Tsunade sat down again.

Itachi looked at the rest of the Kages. "What are you still doing here?"

"We are recovering our depleted chakras." Onoki grunted. "Our wounds are healed, but our chakra is still far from full."

Itachi sat down among them. "Then allow me." He planted his hands together and gather much natural energy, or Shizen. Using his body as conduit, he converted the natural energy into chakra.

"Give me your hands." Itachi said. Mizukage was the first to give him her hands. He transferred and filled her chakra stores in seconds. She was amazed at how fast she recovered.

"How...did you..." Mei looked her hands.

"I graciously learned Senjutsu from Shodaime Hokage when he resurrected me." Itachi replied. "And with past experiences with those experiences in Senjutsu..." He thought back on Tobi. "It was not difficult to create this form of chakra exchange."

_He learned all that from one experience? He truly is a prodigy. _Onoki thought as Itachi did the same thing to the rest of the kage. They were now fully healed and recharged.

"Alright!" A yelled. "Let us go back to the battlefield."

"Wait." Itachi said. "Before we go, we need a plan. Even with the past Hokage's and current Kages, our chance of victory is still very slim."

"I agree." Gaara noted. "We all have experience what Madara can do. And with the Juubi released, the situation is much worse."

"From what I have sensed." Itachi continued. "Madara and Tobi have not fully awakened the Juubi...it is still in his awakening stage. Our best hope is to reseal it. If it reaches it maturity, then it is all over."

"They will need to gain the Hachibi and the Kyuubi to do that though." Gaara said. "That will take time."

"In this battle of attrition, Madara still has the upper hand." Itachi said. "Even if the First Hokage manages to compete with Madara, the battle will be so intense that it will kill all the others."

"Orochimaru said that there was already a plan in motion, to use your weapon."

"The Totsuka no Tsurugi?" Itachi stood up. "It could work...I haven't tested the very limits of my abilities, afraid that they would attract unwanted attention."

"Well, it is now or never, boy." Onoki stated. "Reveal your true power and we shall judge if it is on par with Madara's."

Itachi nodded and stood up. He jumped a few dozen yards back and closed his eyes. He still had his sage mode on. Along with his Sharingan activated, his normal sharigan was already different. His eyes, instead of being three pronged, had three rings sharing the same center. And each ring had three tomoes on it. Then he took it to the next level. To his Eternal Mangekyo. The rings and tomoes combined and shifted to form a black pinwheel with a red pinwheel inside it. Each had four blades in it.

"Now...for Susano'o." Itachi fully prepared himself for the strains of Susano'o only to feel nothing. Instead, he felt...a great power surging around him. His red Susano'o skeleton formed around his body. Then he formed leg bones and feet. Then yellow flesh formed on the bones. As they did, it expanded greatly in size, about the same size as Madara's final susano'o. Then around the flesh, clothing and armor formed. It now had pants, shirt, and a cloak similar to the Hokage's cloak. On the shoulders were pauldrons and on its cloak skirt armor. On its back was one large nodachi. The head was not a tengu mask. Ratherm it retained its human face while there were markings of a sage on its face. Its right had a second arm attached, holding a sake jar. On its left arm was a small circular shield. At its neck was a necklace similar to what Itachi wore, but it had three tomoe's instead.

Itachi sighed. "So...how does this look?"

The Kage were amazed at Itachi's power. His susano'o was on par with Madara's.

"I believe that is sufficient." Onoki said. "Now. Let us go onto the battlefield."

Itachi's Susano'o lowered its left hand to the ground. "Get on." Itachi said and the Kages got on the hand.

"What are you doing?" A asked as the Susano'o pulled its Totsuka blade from the jar.

"It is faster this way." Itachi said as his susano'o pointed its sword at the intended destination, shooting it out. A bluish green blade shot ot.

"Totsuka No Tsurugi, Shinsou." The Uchiha said.

* * *

On the other battlefield, it was apocalypse. Madara and Hashirama were going all out and literally destroying the battlefield in the process. And the Juubi's attacks were becoming more erratic as one of its controllers were occupied. Obito found it very difficult to maintain control over it.

But because its movements were so animal-like, it was that much more dangerous. Naruto and Minato dashed over and attacked Juubi using their Rasengan, but they were not doing much damage.

"Katon, Karyu Endan!" Sandaime shot his inferno of fire dragons to distract the Juubi while the Shinobi Alliance launched attacks on it.

"It is hopeless, all of you." Obito said indifferently as Juubi layered another attack of Bjuu-dama against the army. "Why do you still resist?"

Suddenly, a flash of bluish green shot into the battlefield, slicing one of Juubi's arms clean off and absorbing it. Then a giant spectral being landed in the battlefield.

"Susano'o? Madara said, looking at the spectral warrior. "But who?"

Itachi lowered the kage onto the ground and swung his sword again. It got another of Juubi's arms, and the Juubi detached the remainder of the arm so that it would not be sucked in.

"The Totsuka no Tsurugi." Obito growled. "Only one person can use that. Itachi..."

He saw Itachi floating in his Susano'o's forehead. "It is time to end this."

**So that is this chapter. If you have any recommendations, just review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke groaned and got up, waking Suigetsu and Jugo from sleep. "What has happened?"

"You have been a sleep for a few hours..." Jugo noted. "But nothing too bad."

"Where is Itachi?"

"He left already."

"what?" Sasuke got up and took off his eye bandages. His eyes hurt slightly, but he forced them open, revealing his Eternal Mankeyo.

"Your brother is tougher than I imagined." Suigetsu smirked. "He got up far sooner than you did."

Sasuke cracked his neck. "I am going." He pulled his black cloak over himself and the trio walked away. Meanwhile, a red haired girl was watching the scene from behind.

"Sasuke...you will pay..." Karin gritted her teeth.

* * *

Itachi and Madara's final Susano'o clashed again with their swords. Itachi's susano'o had two swords, the Totsuka no Tsurugi on the right and the nodachi he carried from the other.

"I am surprised that another Uchiha has awakened Susano'o like me." Madara said in excitement. He swung his Susano'o blade sideways, only for Itachi's left blade to block it. Then Hashirama's Mokuton tried to restrain Madara's susanowo legs.

"Now!" Hashirama yelled and Itachi shot his Totsuka like a beam cannon. Madara crouched down and spun like a pinwheel, destroying the wood traps and dodging Itachi's attack.

"Not that I mind the odds." Madara growled. "But I tire of these games." Madara did signs and formed massive wooden forest toward the two. Itachi did signs. "Katon, Goenkyu!" He used both his and sennin chakra to create a massive fireball to destroy the trees. Madara used that as a diversion to spearhead Itachi. But Itachi increased the width and range of the Yata no Kagami. The shield successfully blocked and broke Madara's sword.

"Impressive..." Madara formed another sword. "Having both Totsuka's blade and Yata's Eight Span Mirror...you are the fortunate one. But...how about his." His susano'o clapped its hands and summoned a ring of Yasaka Magatama. Itachi noticed that, summoned a fourth arm on list left hand and formed his own Yasaka Magatama. They hurled it at the same time. Itachi's attack seemed to attach to Madara's individual attacks by chakra threads and lead all of them back to their owner.

"Not bad." Madara pulled both of his swords to broke apart the projectiles. "Using your natural higher state of Magatama, you were able to lead all of my attacks back to me."

Itachi summoned another circular yasaka Magatama, but much larger and having more tomoes. He hurled it and Madara dodged it easily. But the attack was not meant to be dodged. The circular thread of the attack spread out and bound Madara's Susano'o. The Tomoe provided anchors for the thread to combine.

"Smart." Madara gritted his teeth. Itachi's Susano'o shot forward using Hashirama's wood as his propellent and was about to land his final attack when Madara shot out his Amaterasu.

Itachi dodged it and his sword managed to absorb the black flames. Itachi used his own eyes to dissipate the flames.

"You know...when Izuna and I tested our powers...we found out that we could control each other's Amaterasu as a singular weapon. I see that applies to all Mangekyo Sharingan users of similar ability." Madara broke the binds and his susano'o stood straight again. "But try dodging this..." Madara did an Earth Seal and sent a meteor down to the ground. Itachi used his sword to slice it, but was ill prepared for the simultaneous range attack from the side. Hashirama used his Earth human to block the blade and kick his Susano'o aside. Madara summoned massive trees, set them on Amaterasu, and hurled them. Itachi blocked the flaming projectiles with his shield, but was pushed back. Madara took out his fan and put chakra into it. He created a massive storm of dust toward Itachi.

"He is not trying to block my vision..." Itachi used his sharingan and saw that each speck of dust was chakra enforced.

"Watch out!" Hashirama yelled. "If you get caught in that, your flesh will be shredded!"

"Too late." Madara appeared from the behind and used his wood jutsu to pull Itachi out of his Susano'o protection. Hashirama put Madara's wood and pulled Itachi back before he was torn to pieces.

"You interfere too much, Hashirama, like always." Madara summoned his scythe and hurled it. Hashirama blocked by summoning his own myriad of swords. Madara groaned and summoned a clone from himself.

"That bastard..." Hashirama growled. "That is my wood clone jutsu. It creates a perfect clone in every single way except it is not the original."

"Indeed." Madara said. "Now...I have two susano'o..." Madara grinned evily. "Now I have three..." Madara created more clones. "Now I have an army..." Madara's face became very dark as he summoned an entire army of Final Susano'o using Madaras.

Hashirama lept on to Itachi's susano'o shoulder. "I guess our strategy is not working. Madara is more adept at using his Susano'o more than you." Shodaime Hokage said.

"Indeed." Itachi muttered. "He is too fast for me to attack with his large form. That is why I need your help."

Hashirama saw Itachi pull out a tanto. "I seriously don't think that is going to help."

"It will. But I need your help." Itachi said.

"Leave it to me." Hashirama clapped his hands and activated his Sennin mode. "Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju!" Hashirama summoned the much larger wooden statue."

"That technique...now I remember." Madara said. Hashirama's summoning dwarfed with Itachi and Madara's Susano'o.

"ITachi, go to your Sennin mode as well." Hashirama ordered and Itachi did the same thing. As soon as he did, ITachi's Susano'o and Hashirama's statue combined. The wooden statue's body began to resemble ITachi's Susano'o. In each of the hands formed an energy sphere, each with different color. On its neck was a necklace resembling the Sage of Six Paths. This combination's eyes had four eyes, Two rinnegan eyes and two Eternal Mangekyo on top. On its left hand was a staff and on its right hand was a string of hundreds of beads, each with a tomoe engraved on it.

"Senpō: Takamimusuhi-no-Kami!" ITachi and Hashirama said in unison.

Madara sent his army against this new summon. Itachi covered his Susano'o cloak cover all of the arms, so each of the arms were capable of using Susano'o blades. They shot out and pierced each of Madara's clones in their Susano'o's forehead to destroy them. Many took their swords out and swung, and Takamimushi's swords became Yata shields and blocked the swords. And the center of the shields protruded to become shields and attacked them. Remaining Susano'o shot its Yasaka Magatama, and Itachi gathered all of the thousand hands and shot his own attack. This Yasaka Magatma was like an atom with multiple rings around it with tomoes. It completely shattered the individual yasaka's and destroyed the remaining Madara clones.

Madara's eyes widened in shock. "What is this...Uchiha and Senju working together...I have never seen such a thing."

"It is a pity that you never did." Hashirama said. "See what two shinobi of equal goal are capable of."

"Don't be naive!" Madara roared as his own Susano'o began to reform into a more demonic appearance with larger arms and wings Its tengu face jutted out to form a beast's face with canine teeth. "The Uchiha and Senju were divided long since the ancient times! And that is never going to change!"

"Then I pity you, Uchiha Madara." Itachi folded his arms. "You continue to deny reality even though it stands before you."

"Itachi and I may be Uchiha and Senju, clans coated in Curse of Hatred. But we have a bond that transcends that!"

"The Will of Fire." Itachi said as their summoning prepared its attack. He jumped onto one of the thousands of hands. "You would not know about it."

"Shut up! Don't you look down on me!" Madara yelled as his susano'o began to create a black sphere of energy into its mouth.

"Bjuu-dama?" Hashirama frowned as he commanded his statue to raise its right hand of beads.

"Too late!" Madara screamed. "Feel my wrath and hate!" His Susano'o shot out a beam of black energy similar to what the Juubi did. Hashirama pulled the necklace of beads to counter it, though the force was so great it tore the landscape apart.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" Madara clapped his hands and summoned armies of giant meteors set aflame with Amaterasu from the sky. Hashirama used his thousand hands from the Statue destroy the Meteors in the sky. A blast of light covered the landscape.

When the light disappeared, it seemed like nothing happend. Madara and Hashirama face each other, but Madara suddenly felt a stabbing in his looked down and saw a blade of a tanto.

"What...what..." Madara's skin began to fall off. Itachi stood behind him, stabbing his tanto. "What is happening..." Then he realized.

"When you lose control...you tend to lose your senses as well." Itachi said as an aura eminated from his blade.

"When I was fighting Hashirama, you snuck in the middle of it all, using your own Susano'o energy to pierce my Susano'o like a senbon." Madara gasped...

"Yes...and before the Shodaime and I combined our summonings, I placed Totsuka blade into his tanto." Itachi pushed more energy into his blade and the totsuka blade flashed from the tanto, tearing into Madara even more.

"I must ask..." Madara said as his Susano'o disappeared and both Uchiha's landed onto the ground. "...how did you resist it...your hatred..." Madara's soul was slowly being sucked into the tanto. Hashirama landed next to the two of them.

"I was lucky." Itachi admitted. "When faced with death of those I cared and loved, I grew determined to save others rather than to pass on my hate. I knew that if I took on the path of vengeance...I would only kill more...and I do not want to kill."

Madara grinned as he slowly dissipated. "You are really gentle...something my own mother would have loved to see in her own sons..."

"Madara..." Hashirama muttered.

"My own mother lost five sons...my brothers...now that I think of it...she was the strongest person I have ever met...I merely thought she didn't care for us back then. But she was crying...tears of blood." Madara gasped as his consciousness slowly disappeared. Hashirama kneeled before Madara.

"You remember the promise we made...when we were children?" Hashirama clapped Madara's shoulder. "About how we would stand as brothers?"

"Yes..." Madara whispered.

Hashirama hugged Madara, at the same time thrusting the tanto into his own gut as well.

"First Hokage!" Itachi yelled in shock.

"Hashirama!" Madara was shocked as well..."why?"

"Because...I loved you like a brother...and I intend to keep it that way...Itachi?" He looked at Itachi.

"I am glad I met you as today...know that you inherit my will...will you protect the village?" Hashirama lifted his hand and Itachi grabbed it.

Itachi nodded. "I will...and I accept your will of Fire as my own."

"Boy..." Madara saw as his final words. "The Uchiha...are now yours..."

Hashirama nodded. "Now then...Madara...let us go mee others..." The two of them dissipated into dust under the Totsuka blade's power. Itachi picked up Madara's fan and stabbed it into the ground.

"Two great legends...once enemies now brothers..." Itachi prayed. "I hope to greet you myself when I pass on." He said. Then he saw the combination summoning still where it was.

"Strange...as Shodaime's summoning, it should have disappeared." Then he realized and looked at his hands. The Senju signn crawled from his hand into his wrist, a symbol of how Shodaime passed his abilities to him.

"THank you...Shodaime..." Itachi went to his summoning.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Juubi was being bombarded with attacks from the kages and shinobi forces.

"Give me oil!" Sarutobi yelled as he did seals.

"Roger!" The earth Shinobi shot out a sea of oil from their mouths.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" Sandaim shot and set Juubi on inferno.

"Damn it..." Obito groaned. Since Juubi was covered with First Hokage's cells and wooden construct, it was set on fire easily. Obito used his water to set the flames off, but a bad move. Tobirama Senju set water on them as well. It was like he was trying to help them, but that was not the case.

"Raiton users! To me!" A, the Raikage, yelled to his subordinates. They all set lightning in water, sending massive electric current through the Juubi and Obito. Obito screamed in pain and Juubi howled, causing earthquakes.

"All the attacks aside...we are doing almost no damage to Juubi." Minato said to Naruto.

_Indeed_. Kurama noted. _It is using its chakra to heal itself. It is more likely that Obito will be killed rather than Juubi._

"Obito..." Minato sighed. "How far you have fallen."

"Sensei." Kakashi landed next to him. "You see how Obito is connected to the Juubi?" Kakashi pointed to Obito's vine connection with the monster.

"I have a plan." Minato said. "Everyone, listen!"

**So Madara's fate comes to a close. I tried to make it as epic as possible. If you have any ideas, please put a review. Thank you.**


End file.
